Un hermano, un amor un todo
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Ya hace meses que Leonardo esta en Centroamérica, extrañando a sus hermanos, su maestro y a su amor. La historia se desarrolla en la película del 2007, incluyendo a mi OC Cristeen, una historia de amor, y solo dos corazones unidos...
1. Chapter 1

Un hermano, un amor, un todo

Splinter:-Hijos míos, hay algo que debo contarles- decía mientras los invitaba a tomar asiento.

Splinter:-Leonardo-

Leonardo:-Si maestro-tomo aliento- Hermanos, nuestro maestro me ha pedido que salga de nuestro hogar para hacer un entrenamiento especial-

Mikey:-¡Genial!-

Leonardo:-No Mikey, tendré que ir solo-

Donnie:-¿De qué hablas?-

Leonardo:-Hablo de que saldré hacia Centroamérica, debo entrenarme para ser un líder aún más capacitado-

Raphael:-¿Cuándo vas a regresar?-

Leo:-Aun no lo sé, pero chicos… quiero pedirles que a falta de mi ausencia ustedes sigan entrenando, y sigan siendo unidos-

Mikey:-¿Que vamos a hacer sin ti Leo?-

El líder sonrió.

Leo:-Solo ustedes lo sabrán…

**Solo ustedes lo sabrán**

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse, antes de dejar a sus hermanos.

Por lo tanto ellos habían hecho lo que su hermano mayor les dijo, habían entrenado, solo que no constantemente, se habían hecho holgazanes y habían abandonado el entrenar por conseguir empleos, esto último no le simpático al ninja de rojo. Raphael pasaba el día en la cama mientras sus dos hermanos trabajaban, Donnie era técnico industrial, en cambio Mikey era una mascota para fiestas infantiles, a decir verdad les iba bien.

En alguna parte de Centroamérica Leo se encontraba sentado entre las ramas de los árboles, ya habían pasado seis meses de lo sucedido, ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir de esa manera, aunque a veces extrañaba su confortable cama, sus entrenamientos con sus hermanos y su padre, además de visitar a Casey y Abril, también extrañaba a su único amor platónico, Cris. Le resultaba difícil concentrarse en lo debido, por supuesto no eran unas vacaciones sino un entrenamiento, para ser un líder a seguir, pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Se recostó entre su cama de hoja y con su capa que había encontrado se tapó su cuerpo, ya era tarde, mañana seguiría entrenando.

**Buenas noches a todos, espero regresar pronto**

Fue su último pensamiento.

Su último anhelo antes de caer profundamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Un hermano, un amor, un todo

Los últimos hechos que han acontecido en Nueva York han llevado a los especialistas y policías de la misma ciudad a investigar a este misterioso "chico", quien se le ha visto últimamente patrullando en las calles, algunos testigos han dicho que es un héroe, otros que es un simple citadino, pero en realidad: ¿Quién será al que se le hace llamar "El vengador"?, pronto lo sabremos, entre otras noticias….

¿El vengador, he?

Pensó la chica mientras tomaba una taza con café, era una pacífica mañana, era un sábado, tenía el día libre, sin preocupaciones.

Cris:-El vengador, este caso me tiene sospechosa, no hace mucho que este chico apareció-

Pero algo detuvo sus pensamientos, había sonado el teléfono, rápidamente apago la televisión y tomo el teléfono.

Cris:-¿Bueno?, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-

Raph:-Mucha formalidad-

Cris:-Sabes que siempre soy así- sonrió.

Desde la ida de Leo, Cristeen y Raph se habían hecho mas unidos, de una forma sentimental, ahora llevaban un año saliendo, ya era una relación formal.

Raph:-Es sábado, estaba pensando en ir a verte- decía del otro lado del auricular-

Cris:-Suena bien, podemos comer juntos-

Raph:-Bien, entonces:-¿Qué tal comida italiana?-

Cris:-Me gusta-

Raph:-Te veo a las tres en punto linda-

Cris:-Bien, oye Raph… te quería preguntar algo, ¿sabes algo acerca de ese vengador?-

Raph:-…

Cris:-¿Raph?, ¿Qué pasa?-

Raph:-Te veo luego linda- y colgó.

Cris:-¡Raph!, dios algo tiene ese tonto- sin más remedio siguió en sus quehaceres, tomo sus platos y los llevo al fregador, vio hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, no solo pensaba en Raphael sino en Leo, ¿Cómo se encontraría?, ¿estaría bien?, no lo sabía, solo había que esperar.

Leo, ¿Cuándo vas a volver?, tus hermanos te necesitan, todos te necesitan, espero regreses pronto a casa, así haremos una fiesta, una fiesta de celebración

Así todo será normal como antes

Pensó y siguió lavando los platos, tenía que estar lista antes de que llegara su novio.


	3. Chapter 3

Un hermano, un amor, un todo

Mikey había terminado su hora de trabajo, hoy había sido muy pesado para el, había tenido 4 fiestas diferentes y todas llenas de niños revoltosos, a veces odiaba su trabajo, nunca pensó que animar a niños resultaría más difícil de lo que pensaba, y en realidad no lo es, además de que siempre recibía golpes, para eso se dejó tirar en el sillón de la sala.

Mikey:-¡Viejo!, esos niños ya me tienen cansado, ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir así?-

Donnie:-El tiempo que se necesario Mikey, ya tienes 18 años y nosotros 20, todos debemos ser responsables en nuestras actitudes y deberes en el hogar-

Raph:-Siempre hablas como un aguafiestas Donnie- decía mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos-

Donnie:-Mira quien lo dice, el que se la pasa todo el día durmiendo, ya te estas convirtiendo en el bello durmiente Raph, o debería decir en el feo y mutante durmiente-

Raph:-JA, sigue así y tendrás un lindo ojo morado-

Donnie:-No gracias-

Raph:-Bien voy a salir, no me esperen despiertos-

Mikey:-¿A dónde vas?, últimamente sales mucho Raph, ya tenemos muchas ausencias y eso no me gusta, ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo a jugar algún videojuego?, Leo lo hacía-

Raph:-¡Leo no es más que un idiota que solos se preocupa por si mismo!, ya me canse que todo el crédito solo se lo den a él, ¿y nosotros que?, ¿no valemos?, saben que me voy ya no quiero pelear por ese idiota…-

Ninguno de sus hermanos dijo una palabra, esto les dolía, era su hermano no les gustaba verlo de esa manera, ellos sabían que el chico de rojo extrañaba más que a nadie a su líder.

Raph:-Y Mikey… si tengo tiempo vendré contigo a jugar videojuegos- dijo y se marchó de la habitación.

El chico de naranja solo se limitó a sonreír, realmente esperaría ese momento.

Mientras tanto Raphel se encamino hacia el apartamento de la chica, aun pensaba en su hermano, todos pensaban en él, no le gustaba admitirlo pero realmente lo extrañaba, solo que con insultos y mala actitud escondía sus verdaderas intenciones, siempre fue así y a veces no lo entendía, no sabía si la vida había sido tan dura con el como para haber sido así, algo si sabía había ganado muchas cosas: unos hermanos quienes siempre lo ayudaban, unos amigos que lo animaban, un padre que lo quería y a una chica quien lo amaba, tal y como es. Todos estos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, y para si sonrió.

A veces la vida te da obstáculos casi imposibles de pasar, pero con buena gente a tu alrededor estos serán posibles de pasar

Después de este pensamiento el chico llego a su destino, toco la ventana de la chica, mientras esta llegara se cercioraba si no habría olvidado las flores, toco su espalda, dio un gran alivio de que las flores siguieran intactas, ya estaba listo para recibirla, Cris abrió la ventana.

Raph:-Son para ti- decía mientras mostraba el ramo-

Cris:-*Sonrisa* que detallista eres- y le dio un beso en la frente, ven la comida se va a enfriar-

Raphael paso y cerro la ventana, ya estaba la comida lista, había dos sillas para ellos, todo estaba acomodado, a él le gustaba como acomodaba las cosas, se notaba que pasaba horas viendo y acomodando todo para que estuviera perfecto, esto se le hacía un detalle especial y de muchos. Al menos ella lo hacía sentir feliz, se acercó y tomo una silla y se sentó, mientras su novia ponía las flores en un jarrón, estaba feliz pero, aún faltaba algo.

Cris:-¿Qué tienes Raph?, te veo algo decaído, no me digas que de nuevo te peleaste con tus hermanos-

Raph:-No mucho, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Leo, realmente ha estado fuera mucho tiempo, a veces… a veces pienso que esta familia va a decaer-

Cris:-no digas eso Raphie, Leo solo se fue por motivos especiales, no es fácil lose, al menos tienes dos hermanos más, yo en cambio mi único hermano me quería su esposa y eso no era normal-

Raph:-*Risa* lose pero para eso yo estoy aquí, al menos tú me das ánimos de seguir adelante-

Cris:-Me alegra escuchar eso- y tomo su mano-sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo-

Raph:-Lose y eso me tranquiliza, ojala así fuera Leo-

Cris:Aun no lo supera, debo animarlo

La chica le conto algunas anécdotas graciosas para animar al chico, le recordó los momentos más felices que paso junto a él, juntos a sus hermanos, ya sea entrenando, viendo alguna película, aniquilando kraangs, todos eran buenos recuerdos.

Y así se pasaron las horas, cris notaba como Raph se animaba un poco más, terminaron su cena y se despidieron, un beso, un abrazo y un hasta luego. El chico salió por la ventana, le dio un último beso y salto haca otro edificio.

Cris:-¿¡Raph, mañana vas a venir a cenar ¡?-

EL chico se dio vuelta para responderle.

Raph:-Tal vez, has mi comida favorita-

Cris:-¿Comida italiana?-

Raph:-¡Pizza!-

Cris:-¿¡tiene que ser pizza?!

Raph:-¡Es mi comida favorita!- dijo y la chica le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa y en unos segundos había desaparecido.


	4. Chapter 4

Un hermano, un amor, un todo

Raphael estaba contemplado la ciudad, siempre atento al asecho de algún vándalo, llevaba puesto su traje negro, y su casco del mismo color. Simplemente lo hacía sentir poderoso, sentía que sin la ayuda de Leo el podría hacer cualquier cosa, no lo necesitaba. Llevaba una radio, esta sonó diciendo algún tipo de robo y rápidamente con su moto se dirigió al lugar.

Bonita noche la que voy a tener, un poco de diversión no le hace mal a nadie

Mientras tanto los maleantes salían de la tienda con sus pistolas amenazando a toda la gente del lugar, decían palabras altisonantes, cada ladrón llevaba algo diferente, el líder llevaba el motín principal: el dinero.

Ladrón:-Bien idiotas no se muevan o está linda señorita morirá- decía mientras sujetaba a la chica de la tienda por el cuello.

Vengador:-Yo creo que serás tú el que lo va a lamentar- dijo y saco sus armas: dos cadenas- ahora baja a la señorita y no te golpeare tan duro-

Ladrón:-¡Al carajo contigo!- dijo y disparo una bala hacia el vengador-

El vengador las esquivo y rápidamente se dirigió al ladro, otros de sus compañeros empezaron a dispararle pero el vengador tiro unas shurikens haca ellos, esto hizo que estas los engancharan hacia la pared; después al líder del grupo le lanzo una de sus cadenas y esta se engancho en el brazo del hombre, el vengador tiro de esta e hizo que callera al suelo. El ladrón tomo su pistola pero el chico de negro le tiro una patada.

Vengador:-Espero que jamás vuelvas a venir, ¿aquí me entiendes?-

Ladrón:-L-lo-lo entiendo- dijo con una voz nerviosa.

:-Vaya al parecer te encargaste de esto todo tu solo- el joven de negro escucho aquella voz y miro hacia su dirección, era una chica, llevaba puesto un traje ninja color negro, una cinta roja estaba en su cintura, traía guantes y también traía un antifaz del mismo color del traje, apuntaba con su katana al vengador.

-To te hare daño "Vengador" solo vine a ver como hacías tu trabajo-

Vengador:-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-

:-Me hago llamar "Nigthvision" y ya te he estado vigilando chico, si quieres jugar te espero en la parte alta de aquel edificio- dijo y antes de irse arrojo unas cuchillas el chico las vio y se cubrió, estas quedaron estancadas en su traje.

Vengador:¿Quién se cree?, si quiere jugar vamos a jugar

Arrojo a todos los ladrones al suelo, los sujeto con una soga y salió de la tienda, observo a su alrededor y vio a la chica saltando por los muros de la ciudad, al parecer lo estaba retando, esto lo enfureció y decidió perseguirla, la chica saltaba habilidosamente y bajo hacia el suelo, pero no vio que a toda velocidad venia un taxi hacia ella, afortunadamente salto antes de chocar e hizo una marometa, el vengador vio esto y se quedó asombrado con ese movimiento.

Vengador:Esa chica se mueve bien, me gusta

La chica quedo enfrente de él.

Nightvision:-Vamos a jugar ratoncito- se burló y siguió su camino.

Vengador:-Maldita ya verás- y corrió a toda velocidad, al cabo de unos minutos llego, y afortunadamente la vio, al parecer lo estaba esperando.

Nightvison:-Eres rápido, veamos si lo eres más que yo- e hizo el primer golpe, movía su katana tan rápido que el chico solo podía esquivar.

Saco su otro armamento, sus sais, y emprendieron una batalla, golpes y patadas hablaban por si solas, el chico no se apiado de ella, esto lo hacía divertido era lo que él pensaba, por fin una rival de su grado, alguien que lo divirtiera, se ocupó un momento en sus pensamientos que no vio la patada de la chica hacia su abdomen. El vengador cayó al suelo, soltó sus sais y la miro a la cara.

Esta lo tomo por el cuello.

Nightvision:-Dime quien carajos eres tú, y por qué luchas de esta manera, dame respuestas, vengador-

El no hablo, solo la aparto de el con brusquedad y ahora la chica estaba debajo de él.

Vengador:-Tu deberías darme respuestas, te a pareces de la nada, alabas mi trabajo y me golpeas, ¿Qué clase de chica eres?-

La chica forcejeaba temía que descubriera su identidad, el chico estaba furioso y decidió ver quien estaba tras ese antifaz…


	5. Chapter 5

Un hermano, un amor, un todo

El joven estaba a punto de quitarle el antifaz cuando, de la nada una katana se interpuso en su camino, reconocería esa kata en cualquier lugar, solo le pertenece a una persona, o mutante, era de Leo.

Leo:-Así que tú eres el vengador, he?, además estas aprisionando a una señorita, que poco caballero es usted, señor "vengador"-

Vengador:-Lárgate de aquí, esto es entre ella y yo, no te incumbe-dijo y la tomo del cuello, esta trato de forzarse pero no lo logro, el chico la llevo a la orilla del edificio,-Si no te largas ella morirá-

Nigjtvision:-¡Bájame de aquí!-

Vengador:-Como tú digas-

Leo:-¡No te atrevas a hacerlo-

El joven de negro hablaba muy enserio y decidió dejarla caer, Leo trato de persuadirlo hacer un trato con él, sabía que era un chico pesado, ya tenía experiencia con ello, mientras tanto la chica sintió como toda su sangre se iba hacia su cabeza, estaba nerviosa así que decidió hablar pronto.

Nigjtvision:-¡Espera!, no me dejes morir, yo-yo tengo algo que decir… *Se quita el antifaz*, Leo soy Cris, por favor ayúdame-

Leo quedo impactado, era su amor, estaba en peligro en manos de ese granuja, como él pensaba.

Leo:-¡Cris!, maldito ya déjala- grito y lo apunto con su katana.

El vengador no hizo caso, pues realmente era su hermano, debajo del traje se encontraba Raphael nada más, decidió quitarse el casco y una sorpresa más apareció.

Cris:-¡Raphael!-dijo con ojos muy sorprendidos.

Leo:-¡¿Pero qué?-

Raph:-Si… yo soy el "Vengador", yo fui el que puso a todos esos maleantes en la cárcel cuando tú no estabas Leo, ojala no hubieras vuelto-

Leo:-Raph actuar de esa manera no llevara a nada-

Raph:-¡Tú qué sabes, te fuiste a turistear en Centroamérica! , solo nos dejaste eso no es lo justo, y déjate decirte que nos las arreglamos muy bien sin ti, Leo-nar-do-

Cris:-Chicos… no creo que sea el momento, sabes Leo es bueno verte de nuevo *sonrisa*-

Leo:-Gracias Cris, al menos tú me tratas como debe de ser, yo te extrañe mucho- y camino hacia ella pero el chico de banda roja lo detuvo.

Raph:-Aléjate de ella, ahora es mía-

Leo:-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Raph:-Que tonto eres Leo y eso que eres el líder, veras ella y yo ya somos novios, desde que te fuiste me gane su corazón-

Cris:-¡Raphael no es la mejor forma de decirlo!-

Leo:-…..-

Raph:-Si, como dije ya somos uno *La toma de la cintura* si te veo cerca de ella te mato, ¿ahora quien es el que tiene todo?-

Leonardo no supo que decir, su corazón se hizo añicos al escuchar a su hermano, esperaba verla solo a ella, tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella a solas, esperaba conquistarla, pero al parecer no fue así, no lloro pero si lo hizo por dentro, Raph paso de alto por el chocando sus hombros, no dijo nada más y se fue, la chica estaba triste de ver al líder de esa manera, tenía los ojos cristalizados, debía ser porque…. Ella lloro por él.

Una primera lagrima paso por su mejilla, no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedó ahí mirándolo, y el mirándola, el chico de azul se incoó y se posó contra el suelo.

Leo:-¡Tantos meses afuera, tantas esperanza, tantos recuerdos, tanto amor, ¿Por qué el amor siempre tiene que doler?, ¿sabes tantas ganas que tenia de verte?, ya lo hice pero no era lo que pensaba, yo-yo solo espero que seas feliz cris, si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz-

Esbozo una sonrisa un poco deprimente, la chica no supo que decir, Leo la miro una última vez y partió hacia su hogar. Apretó sus puños y trato de olvidar eso, borrar toda información acerca de ella y de él.

Algo sabía

No iba a ser fácil

Eso era lo que más temía.


	6. Chapter 6

Un Hermano, un amor un todo,

Parte final

La chica se secó sus lágrimas, y partió para hablar con Raphael, sabría que estaría en su apartamento, as que fue hasta ahí. Decidida entro por la ventana y ahí estaba, el chico estaba en una silla, estaba con la mirada al suelo, al parecer no noto su presencia hasta que ella hablo.

Cris:-Raphael… ¿Cómo pudiste hablarle así a tu hermano?- dijo tocándole un hombro.

Raph:-Cris… ya no quiero hablar de eso-

Cris:-¡Tenemos que hablar!, estaba tan ilusionado y ¡tú!, tú le quitaste sus anhelos, siempre lo haces-

Raph:-¡Yo no hice tal cosa!-

Cris:-*suspira* Raph… hay que darnos un tiempo, sabes este año fue maravilloso, no te imaginas lo feliz que pude llegar a ser contigo, tantas alegrías, todo, pero con esto Raph, no sé cómo actuar…-

Raph:-Cris no digas eso-decía mientras le tocaba con cariño su cara.

La chica le retiro su mano, lo miro a los ojos, no estaba enojada, simplemente tenían que solucionar sus problemas, eran hermanos, los hermanos siempre se apoyan, aman y se respetan, ellos tenían que hacer lo mismo y Raphael lo sabía, no dijo más, los dos sabían que tenían que hacer, solo la abrazo, la beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Leo estaba sentado, viendo a la nada, aun no podía dejar de pensar en ello, las palabras de su hermanos fueron peor que sus golpes, algo así jamás se olvida, respiraba hondo, decidió meditar, se incorporó y lo hizo, pero algo lo detuvo. Una mano se poso en su hombro, el chico volteo a ver, era su hermano de banda roja, no dijo nada solo sus miradas hablaron, ambos sabían que ninguno estaba feliz de su presencia, Raphael hizo caso omiso de esto y se sento a su lado.

Raph:-Leo… hermano, vengo a pedir…. Disculpas-

Leo:-….-

Raph:-Si no quieres hablar conmigo me voy, hablaremos luego-

Leo.-Quédate, solo estaba pensando en algo-

Raph:-¿En que pensabas?-

Leo:-En lo que dijiste antes, *sonrio* ¿realmente llevan un año juntos?-

Raph:-¿Yesa repentina curiosidad?-

Leo:-Digo, no sé cómo pudiste conquistar a cris, no eres bueno hablando-

Raph:-que grosero, pues así fue, ¿alguna otra duda?-

Leo:-¿Ya lo han hecho?-

Raph:-*se sonroja* ¿¡Qué coño!?, qu-qu-que carajos Leo, por supuesto que no…. No aun-

Leo:-*ríe* lo siento solo quería hacerte enojar, sabes me dolió cuando dijiste lo de tu relación, pero sabes hermano, me alegra verte de nuevo-

Raph:-Leo sabes que soy un idiota, y a mí también me dolió que te fueras, te extrañe mucho, ere mi hermano y te quiero como eres… discúlpame si soy un gran hijo de puta, a veces lo llego a ser-

Leo:-Pero a veces llegas a ser el mejor hermano-

Ambos chicos sonrieron, al parecer la tensión bajo entre ellos dos, al fin el frio y el calor se llevaron bien, al fin todo volvió a ser normal. Los dos chicos seguían sentados, platicando lo que habían vivido en estos tres años, el chico de azul le conto como había ayudado a la gente del pueblo, las tormentas que había sufrido y lo mucho que los extraño, en cambio el ninja de rojo le conto acerca de él y su chica, como habían acabado juntos. Así siguieron y las horas corrieron, al final los dos se pararon de aquel lugar, se vieron y se abrazaron como grandes hermanos que son.

Leo:-Es bueno volver aquí-

Raph:- Y también es bueno tenerte de vuelta-

Los dos sonrieron una vez más y se marcharon, llegaran al apartamento con Cris y esta los recibió con un gran abrazo, charlaron un poco y decidieron ir a la alcantarilla, llegaron y más abrazos y charlas los esperaban. Al final ya todo era normal, todos estaban alegres las apatías ya habían desaparecido, los amarguras y rencores se esfumaron, todo lo malo se fue y lo bueno aún sigue y seguirá perdurando, entre esta gran y rara familia.

**Fin**


End file.
